


Vid: What I Need

by cosmic_llin



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Romance, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: A Festivids treat.





	Vid: What I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



**Song:** What I Need, by Hayley Kiyoko (feat. Kehlani)

 **Source:** Saving Face (2004)

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Hayley-kiyoko-what-i-need-lyrics) (everything from the bridge onward is omitted)

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2cpu2u2imabbzua/Saving_Face_-_What_I_Need_-_Llin.m4v/file) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b2bcec19kymxas2/Saving_Face_-_What_I_Need_-_Llin.srt/file)

 


End file.
